


Speaking in Tongues [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic of Speaking in Tongues, written by kittydesade]</p>
<p>Life in Mexico for Red, who doesn't speak the language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speaking in Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36040) by [kittydesade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2014 as a gift to [sk_lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee). Enjoy!
> 
> Picture in cover cropped from an image CC-BY licensed by flickr user roryfinneren.

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/15462765694)

**Length:** 07:02

**Downloads:**  
at Mediafire ([mp3, 6.9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0eyjhsy5b0qy4yl/Speaking_in_Tongues.mp3); [m4b, 6.8 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f9cprl7m2zbcs2b/Speaking_in_Tongues.m4b)) 

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/21650.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/21658.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
